Tradition
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: Inu yasha is gone.... and in tradition everything that was once his goes to his brother. and that includes his mate. k/s
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Inu Yasha or Sessy too  
  
  
  
........It was over...... the battle had ended. But no one could have expected the price that was to be paid.....  
  
The battle ground was still, blood painted the earth around the young woman. She stood there looking around the battle ground. Searching for her mate, her eyes darted across the youkai bodies until they finally rested on a single one. She ran to the young man and dropped to her knees next to him.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha..... wake up.... please??" Kagome moved him so he laid on her lap. She could see the great wounds afflicted by Naraku. Her eyes filled with tears as Inu Yasha's dimming golden eyes gazed up at her.  
  
"W-why are you crying Kagome?"   
  
"You can't die Inu Yasha.... please... I can't even imagine being without you...."  
  
"I....I'm sorry Kagome.... I.... I'm sorry...." Kagome sniffled as she watched Inu Yasha gasp for air. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Life wasn't supposed to be like this. Only a few weeks ago they had become life mates. And now...... now their dreams of having a family would never come true. She just didn't know what to do.  
  
"I love you Inu Yasha..... please.....don't leave me....."  
  
Inu Yasha's hand reached up and touched her cheek very lightly. "I will always be with you...... in your heart.." Kagome watched as he gasped for breath. Her hand covered his own in an effort to try to persuade him to live. His eyes continued to dim. The once proud and defiant gold would fade from this world forever, and Kagome was helpless to stop it from happening. Inu Yasha smiled once more. "I'm glad that you chose me as your mate Kagome.... I...... I love you....." With those last words Inu Yasha's eyes dimmed until they were a dull yellow.... never to be revived. Kagome couldn't bare it. She hunched over Inu Yasha and cried into his garments. Nothing mattered anymore. What good was life, if you had to live it alone.   
  
This was how her friends found her. Crying over her dead mate. They had all felt that in some way that they had failed her.... and him. They stood there watching her mourning, unable to think of a way to comfort her.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting in the pale moonlight, when a pain struck him. Deep down he knew that his brother at that moment was dead. Leaving all that was his to Sesshomaru... He closed his eyes in regret. He never truly hated his brother... tomorrow he would leave to go claim what is his by tradition.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kagome sat in the corner of Kaede's hut. Her eyes rested on the sword in her hands. She closed her eyes and sniffled. It was all just too much. She couldn't even sleep. Her friends had tried to cheer her up. But nothing helped. The pain was unbearable. What would she do now.....?  
  
Sango looked over at her best friend. How could this happen? It almost felt like the fates were cursing them. Kagome and Inu Yasha were so happy. The jewel would be used to grant her the ability to be a hanyou so they would be able to live together in this world. But now..... that would never come to pass. She walked over and sat next to the houshi. He looked at her and then looked back down at his own cured hand.   
  
Miroku couldn't believe it. The curse was finally lifted and he was free... but was it worth it. Was it worth causing Kagome so much pain?? Was it worth Inu Yasha's death...... He looked up Sango for a moment before turning his face down and closing his eyes. Life was cruel to his companions and himself.....  
  
A sound came from outside the hut. Sango and Miroku acted at once, ready to fight once more, they raced out of hut and came face first with Sesshomaru. His presence caused the two to stop in their tracks. Sesshomaru stood there, emotionless, watching the two humans. Finally he watched as the houshi spoke.   
  
"Why have you come Sesshomaru?? Inu Yasha is dead!" Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"I know this human. And that is why I have come.... I come to retrieve what is now mine."  
  
Sango glared at the youkai. Even after finding out about his brother, he still desired the Tetsuiga? That monster!! She prepared her bonemarang to attack but suddenly Miroku's hand was in front of her, motioning to stop.   
  
" What is your's Sesshomaru? The Tetsuiaga? It belongs to Kagome." Sesshomaru's eyes bore into the houshi.   
  
"I am here for the sword...... but I am also here for the girl...." Miroku's eyes widen. H-he was here for Kagome?? But why?  
  
"Why do you want her??"  
"While my brother was alive, she was his mate. He is now dead. In Inu Youkai tradition, since I do not have a mate.... she is now mine.... now bring her to me."   
  
Miroku couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was demanding Kagome! Well over his dead body! He prepared to fight Sesshomaru, as did Sango. They would not let their friend suffer any more! Sesshomaru glared at the two humans, delaying him from claiming what was his now. He let out a soft but dangerous growl, but then looked back the two. Miroku also looked back behind him. There in the door way was Kagome. She was holding her bag and the Tetsuiaga, around her neck were the prayer beads that once belonged to Inu Yasha. Shippo was behind the girl, keeping close. Sesshomaru looked at her. She looked so sad.   
  
"Come girl, you are mine now...." Kagome simply looked at him and walked towards him, Shippo following. She finally stood before him, her eyes moved up at met his own.  
  
"By the tradition of my clan, since my brother is dead and his mate lives. I take you as mine. Do you understand and accept this?"  
  
Kagome nodded her eyes holding his own.   
  
"I accept the way of my mate's clan....." Sesshomaru nodded and picked up the girl, noting that the young fox climbed on as well. If he wanted to follow the girl, so be it. Sesshomaru took one more look at Sango and Miroku before turning and speeding off, into the golden sunset.  
  
  
A/N: Hey! I know I know.... I didn't mean to let him die! Really I didn't..... but this was the only way for this idea to work. But don't worry he'll make a few cameos later on as a guiding light for Kagome. But other than that, like it? Hate it? Then review it, pleaseeeeeeee!!! Arigato!  
  
~Keiko-chan the original Neko Youkai 


	2. ch 2

A/N: nope nope nope, don't own Inu Yasha, k?  
  
  
Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's arms as he flew through the forest. She was numb. Inu Yasha was dead and she... she was alone. She looked up at Sesshomaru and sighed. She now belonged to him by tradition. She hated the thought, but Inu Yasha and her had agreed for the best. She shut her eyes as the memory of that conversation came back to her mind.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Kagome we need to talk." Inu Yasha said as he sat next to Kagome in the small cave they had claimed as theirs for the time being. Kagome was sitting by a fire cooking the meat Inu Yasha had caught. She looked up at him.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha? Is something wrong?"   
  
"Tomorrow.... tomorrow we face Naraku. And I want you to be safe no matter what. No matter what, I don't want you to get into the battle very much."  
  
"Well all be fine Inu Yasha, there's nothing to worry about." Kagome said, sure that she was correct. But Inu Yasha's face betrayed something different. Maybe he knew his own fate, or he was scared, but his eyes showed fear, something that Kagome had never seen in the golden orbs.  
  
"Kagome if I die.... I want you understand something. Inu youkai have very strong traditions about mates in the families. One of those tradition is if I die... you will become Sesshomaru's mate... I want you to promise me, if I die, you will go with him willingly."  
  
"What?? Why are we even talking about this?!?!"  
  
"Promise me Kagome!"  
  
"He'd kill me if I did." Kagome tried to reason.  
  
"He couldn't it would be extremely improper and he hates going against protocol. He'll take care of you if I cant... so please promise me...." Kagome looked at him for a moment before finally nodding. Inu Yasha smiled and kissed her lightly, glad that she understood how important this was. He wanted her taken care of if he wasn't around.  
  
~~end flashback~~  
  
Inu Yasha must have known that he wasn't going to make it through the battle when he made her promise. Because here she was. In Sesshomaru's arms heading to who knows where. She closed her eyes and put her hands on the beads around her neck and whimpered softly.  
  
Inu Yasha....  
  
  
Sesshomaru continued through the forest at a rapid pace. He heard the girl whimper in his arms. He almost felt bad for her. Losing his brother right after mating with him, it was a truly terrible thing. This girl in his arms almost reminded him of Rin... but different. She was now relying on him to take care of her. He wondered if in fact he had the patience to take care of her.   
  
Sesshomaru kept running until he finally arived at a large fudal palace that looked as if it were from a story book. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight. She would be stay here?? Life would be different that's for sure....  
  
  
A/N I know I know eeechh... but I wanted to get the next chapter out, and right now, writer's block for this fic is high high high and I'm sleepy *sigh* so um if anyone has suggestions, comments or concerns please review and tell me, arigato!   
  
Keiko chan the original neko youkai 


End file.
